


Coffee Shop AU (Dean Would Be So Proud)

by Hathanta



Series: An Overly Attached Vampire [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, OH GOD WHY, coffee shop AU, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/that-vampire-from-season-one-called-Luther<br/>It's a coffee shop AU<br/>I really don't know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU (Dean Would Be So Proud)

Sam scowled at the counter-top and wiped at a spill. Another boring day at work. Another day having to be polite to boring customers. Another day being told off by his demon of a boss. And today was Jo’s day off as well and so it was just him there and it was raining outside, and he was bored. And fed up.

He turned and rinsed the cloth in the sink, opened the dishwasher that had just finished and stacked the warm cups on a shelf. He heard the door open behind him and turned with the well-practised plastic smile hitched onto his face. The all-too-familiar girl coming through the door was slim and blond, wearing skinny jeans and a red leather jacket. The owner’s daughter.

“Hi Sam – the usual, thanks.” She smirked sweetly and Sam turned to make the skinny latte, letting the smile drop from his face. “Had a nice day, sweetie?” she continued, leaning on the counter.

“Yeah, y’know – a little quiet,” he didn’t try to encourage her, and kept his back turned as he watched the liquid pour into the glass.

“Aw you must be bored. Well now I’m here to brighten up your day,” he could hear the smile in her voice and forced a chuckle. He wouldn’t normally do this – usually he’d be very quick to discourage this sort of attention but she was the boss’s daughter and he needed to keep on the right side of her if he wanted to keep the job. Not that he wanted to keep the job. But it was his only source of money during the summer, so.

He turned back to Meg and offered her the coffee with a smile. She took it, “Come sit with me?” he glanced back at the work station; the dishwasher was empty, the top was clean, the rubbish had been taken out... he had no excuses.

“Yeah, alright.” Sam followed her to a table and slid into the seat across from her.

“So how’s Dean these days?” she asked, sipping at her drink and looking at him from under her lashes.

“Oh, y’know – around. Goes hunting with Dad a lot.”

“They get anything big?”

“Oh yeah, um, yeah.” He nodded with no clue as to what he was talking about, because game wasn’t actually the sort of thing his family hunted.

“So why aren’t you with them?”

He gave a wry chuckle, leaning forward on the table, “You could say me and Dad don’t really see eye to eye...”

“Oh I know what you mean – me and my daddy argue all the time. And Tom just stands there saying nothing and shooting glares at both of us.” She gave him a sympathetic smile which he avoided. “Hey, so when d’you get off work?”

He felt her knee touch his under the table and hoped that it was accidental, “Uh, six.”

“D’you wanna get a – no, well you’re probably sick of coffee – d’you wanna come round my place or something?” he tried not to kick her as her foot rubbed against his ankle.

“I’m – kinda busy, got work – for uni, y’know...”

“Aw come on” she pouted at him, “surely you can have some time off – have some fun once in a while?” her fingers found his on the table and he reflexively balled his hand into a fist as though he had been burned. At this she finally seemed to get the message and leant back, folding her arms as the smile dropped from her face. “Y’know, I don’t get you, Sam Winchester.”

“Look, I –” and at that moment a dark haired man pushed the door open, thankfully interrupting their conversation, “I gotta go serve.” He scuttled away from the table, really wishing Meg would just give up. The waiting man looked around raised his eyebrows as Sam slipped around the counter and apologised.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, “I can see you’re having girl troubles.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam muttered, glancing over at Meg who was texting angrily on her phone.

“Can’t say I empathize with you though – girls aren’t really my scene. Black filter coffee, please.”

“Uh, no – me neither – I mean, right. Yeah. Coffee.”

Sam quickly turned to make the coffee, but didn’t miss the interest that passed over his face. “That to go?”

“No, I think I’ll stay.”

Sam’s neck prickled as he felt the man watching him. When he turned around to take the money he gave the guy a quick once over. He looked a bit older than Sam, and had tanned skin as though he spent a lot of time outdoors. His shoulders were wide, though not as broad as Sam’s own, and he looked almost as tall as Sam too, as stood quite straight, giving off an air of casual confidence. Altogether he wasn’t bad looking, and Dean would’ve kicked him for passing up this opportunity – or probably started chatting up the man himself. But then again, Sam wasn’t Dean, and didn’t make a habit of sleeping around. The guy paid for the coffee and Sam left him sitting at the counter as he made his way resolutely back to Meg.

She looked up as he took her empty cup, “C’mon, Sam, give a girl a chance?”

“Look, Meg, you’re a very nice girl,” he steeled himself, “but I’m gay.” Meg blinked at him, “Sorry,” he added, and turned to walk away.

He had taken three steps when there was a sardonic chuckle behind him.

“Real cute Sam. You could just tell me to get lost to my face – you don’t have to pretend to be gay.”

Sam stopped, speechless, and met eyes with the man at the counter for a second, who was smirking, before turning back to the girl. “No, believe me, it’s nothing personal, I just don’t like girls.”

“Yeah, and that’s just another way to tell me where I can get off.”

“No,” he ground out, hand clamping the empty cup, “it’s just another way of telling you I like men.”

“Oh, give me a break!”

“For god’s sake, Meg –” he was cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to suddenly find the other man’s lips on his own, as he wound a hand into Sam’s hair. Sam stilled in surprise before his mind went _‘oh what the hell’_ and he let himself lean into the kiss, slipping a hand around the man’s waist and holding the coffee cup well away from their bodies. Meg spluttered angrily behind them and then rose like an avenging demon, and stormed out. The bell tinkled harshly in her wake, and the man gently pulled away from Sam.

“Sorry –” he only seemed slightly apologetic; Sam didn’t mind, “it looked like you needed rescuing there. I’m Luther.”

“Sam. And, uh, thanks.” He grinned at Luther, “That was – great – but she’s the owner’s daughter. I may be out of a job tomorrow.”

The man chuckled, “Oops, well maybe I could buy you a coffee while you’re still allowed on the premises then?”

“Sure,” Sam smiled at him, “coffee would be great.”

Dean would be so proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, but I really don't know why.  
> It was fun to write though.


End file.
